


S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Amazing Hawkeye

by DreamingAngelWolf



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Gen, Recruitment, The Avengers are Pokémon, except Clint, sort of, trainer!Clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3683610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingAngelWolf/pseuds/DreamingAngelWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Director Fury wants to strike a blow to Hydra, and has only one trainer in mind for the job. Coulson briefs Hill on the renowned trainer's team, and she finds her perceptions of the man changing with each passing minute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Amazing Hawkeye

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was prompted out of me a few days ago, and I'd like to apologise beforehand for the lack of things happening; I got a bit too wrapped up in deciding which Pokémon each Avenger would be, and then my brain gave up on creativity tonight and I decided it's been long enough that I should post what I have and not make it worse :S I'm really sorry...

“He’s our representative.” 

Recognising the same reaction he’d had to the news, Coulson nodded, giving a little shrug. “His reputation is – somewhat constructed.” 

Hill’s eyebrows rose. “You mean he’s not a slow-minded, accident-prone slacker with a disregard for rules, professionalism and personal safety?” 

“I do.” He flipped open the dossier and handed Hill the basic biography sheet for one Clint Barton. “Barton’s actually incredibly resourceful. He sees much more than he lets on, has high personal standards, and makes decisions for the benefit of others, regardless of how he might be affected. He works hard when it’s required of him, and his loyalty to both his team and his friends is unquestionable.” Coulson smiled. “I wasn’t sure either at first, but Fury made a good choice.” 

Scanning the last page of the bio, Hill let the document close and asked, “And his Pokémon?” 

Six photos were revealed from inside Coulson’s suit. He placed the first one in front of her, and Hill found herself admiring a handsome, strong looking Arcanine. “This is Steve.” She stared at Coulson, who pulled a face. “Barton’s good, but… He’s still Barton.” Rolling her eyes, she let him continue; “Story is Baron rescued it from an ice cave, though how it got there in the first place, nobody knows for sure. It’s a high level, good for basic and complex moves, and knows a wide array of defensive boosts. A good all-rounder.” 

“Victory count?” 

“Quite impressive.” 

Nodding, Hill inspected the next photograph placed before her. “Aggron?” 

“Another high level, although still relatively new in terms of its evolutionary stage. He befriended it as an Aron, called it Tony, and trained –” 

“He called it what?” 

Coulson’s lips twitched. “Arons are cute, he said. But anyway – he’s trained it right up to this level, and it still has promising potential. More of a direct attacker than the Arcanine, and prefers steel-based moves to rock-based, but it’s smart, and adapts surprisingly well.” 

“Meaning?” 

“Meaning we’re glad he has it.” He puts down the third photograph. “And the same goes for Natasha.” 

“Natasha the Galvantula?” 

“Barton’s first ever Pokémon.” 

Hill gestured to the previous images. “A bit different to the other two.” 

“Variation’s good,” he commented, and she agreed. “It’s actually very well trained – incredibly fast, has a good balance of bug moves and electric moves, and knows a frightening amount of status debilitating attacks. I pity the trainer who underestimates this Pokémon.” 

“I’ll take your word for it,” Hill said dryly, indicating he should move on. The way Coulson hesitated before revealing the image to her didn’t go unnoticed, and when she laid eyes upon it, she saw why. Jaw open, she stared long and hard at it, believing, at first, that it was a fake. “You’re kidding me.” 

Coulson chuckled. “I’m really not,” he said. “Our slow-minded, accident-prone slacker earned himself the trust of a Zapdos.” 

As Hill processed that information, a slightly worrying thought passed through her mind. “Do I want to know what he called it?” 

“Thor.” 

“Huh. Could’ve been worse.” 

The look on his face said he agreed. “As you’d expect, this Pokémon packs a punch. We don’t know how it came to be at Barton’s side – and Fury’s implied he doesn’t want to know – but we’re pretty sure he didn’t catch it.” 

Smirking, Hill said, “People don’t just catch legendary Pokémon, Phil. Not even someone as haphazard as Barton.” 

He hummed. “It knows powerful electric attacks, some flying moves; it’s fast, strong, and inherently intimidating – even a skilled water-type would have a task on its hands in battle with this one.” 

“Can Barton hold it?” 

“Word is, it comes and goes,” Coulson admitted. “Barton seems to respect the fact that it isn’t ordinary, and I suspect as long as that mutual understanding remains, Zapdos can be counted on when it matters.” 

Eyes back on the picture of the legendary bird, Hill shook her head, muttering, “I’ll believe it when I see it.” 

He nodded, placing the fifth image on the table. “This one’s a bit more normal. An Ursaring – Bruce. Nothing particularly abnormal about it, although it may surprise you to know it’s the strongest in Barton’s roster.” 

Hill was surprised. “How so?” 

“Strength-boosters, we think. It’s not a bad thing, though: it knows how to defeat an opponent and doesn’t like to back down.” His lips twisted a bit and his brow furrowed before he added, “Fury did have a minor concern about its rage, though.” 

“It’s rage?” 

“Yeah. Apparently it’s been known to get a little too aggressive. Barton claims he has ways of calming it down, but we’re still… wary.” 

Hill frowned. “What do you mean by ‘too aggressive’? It turned on him?” 

“Not Barton personally, though we believe there were altercations with the Galvantula and the Zapdos.” 

She nodded gravely. “Noted. What’s the last one?” 

“A Talonflame.” 

“Called?” 

“Sam.” She almost laughed, and Coulson subtly inquired what was funny. 

“It’s very mundane. Especially for something like a Talonflame.” 

“Because Steve is what every Arcanine is called these days.” 

“You said it yourself – Barton is Barton.” 

“I did, and he is,” Coulson conceded, then brought the conversation back on track. “Mundanely named or not, his Talonflame’s a bit of a dark horse, or so to speak. A more recent addition, it only just evolved, but it knows how to fight. It’s fast and agile, a quick learner, and particularly good in a team-up; we think it could become an invaluable member of his roster, one other trainers might underestimate.” 

“Like the Galvantula.” 

He smiled. “Like the Galvantula.” 

Ready to give her overall opinion on the choice of Clint Barton as S.H.I.E.L.D. Representative, Hill caught herself when she noticed Coulson still held a photograph in his hand. Narrowing her eyes, she jerked her chin towards it. “What’s that one?” 

“The reserve,” Coulson said, sliding it across. Hill studied the Mightyena in front of her, eyes instantly drawn to the twisted-looking front left leg and the red mark on its shoulder as Coulson explained, “This is the latest addition to the roster, rescued by Barton himself.” 

“Please don’t tell me he’s called this one Terry or something ridiculous like that.” Hill liked Mightyenas, and if someone was going to give it a name, it had better be a fitting one. As it was, Coulson’s silence bothered her, and she looked up to see him looking very hesitant. “Phil?” 

“I’m just wondering how you’ll take it…” 

“As long as he hasn’t named it after one of us, I doubt I’ll be particularly shocked.” Still, he didn’t look like he wanted to say. “Phil. Tell me.” 

“Bucky.” 

She managed to repress a groan. Barely. 

Coulson swiftly moved on. “Bucky,” (“Dear Lord,”) “as I said, was rescued – very recently, as a matter of fact. Barton found it in a… suspect training facility. Get this: it belonged to Hydra.” 

“Hydra?” Hill echoed. “Barton rescued a Pokémon from Hydra?” 

“He did.” Coulson tapped the red mark – a star – on the Mightyena’s shoulder. “Story is they were training it to be a killer. It knows every move it could possibly be taught, including several HMs, and it’s quick to attack anyone it perceives as a threat.” 

“Trust issues.” 

“Major trust issues.” He pointed to the Arcanine. “Apparently it’s formed quite an attachment to the Arcanine, though, as well as Barton himself. Both of them are protective of it, at least, and it’s handy he has it nearby.” 

“Because of the Zapdos,” she deduced correctly. “That front left leg doesn’t give it problems?” 

“If it does, it’s been trained to ignore them.” 

Hill sighed. “This is why they need to be stopped,” she said. Coulson silently agreed, clearing up the photos and dossier. “So Barton’s our man. When do we meet him?” 

“Soon. He runs a free training centre in the far north. Fury wanted to send in some undercover agents, but I persuaded him we could handle it.” 

They stood, Hill asking, “You think he’ll come back with us?” 

With a sigh, he replied, “I honestly don’t know. But I’m hopeful he’ll listen at the least.” 

***

Barton’s gym was… cosy, from what Hill saw of it. The man himself greeted them at the entrance before leading them through to the actual living area, a surprisingly decent-sized apartment space on the second floor. Whereas the downstairs gym was a clutter of training equipment, rest stations, floor mats and a small ‘bar’, the upstairs was considerably more Spartan, with just a television, couch, and a large carpeted corner housing a bed as furniture. She didn’t comment on Barton’s arrangements, choosing instead to get straight to business. 

“Fury wants me?” 

That he was as incredulous as she was at the news further reinforced Hill’s belief that this was not one of Fury’s better ideas. It was why she let Coulson take the reins; “Yes, Clint. You and your team were his top choice.” 

Barton sat before them, his Galvantula – Natasha? – clinging comfortably to his shoulder, and stared. “To fight Hydra?” Natasha seemed to bristle at the mention of the nefarious group, and, at the back of the room, Hill noticed the Mightyena stiffen beside the large Arcanine, who also turned to their group with clear interest. She got the impression she was being watched, too, and suspected the Talonflame perched behind her was also listening in. If the other three were present rather than on the roof, it wouldn’t have surprised her if they started eavesdropping as well. 

“Yes,” Coulson said, ignoring the stares. “You’ve done it before, and people like and respect you. If you openly challenged them again, you’d be raising awareness, as well as dealing them a huge blow.” 

“We have reason to believe Hydra are continuing their efforts to recreate a Mewtwo-like figure,” Hill chipped in. “Our intelligence says mind control and extreme strength-enhancing experiments are being carried out on regular Pokémon, most notably Dittos, and we’re alarmed by the amount of progress they’re making.” She looked at him grimly. “We’re not saying it’ll be easy.” 

“But we are saying we’re confident in your abilities,” Coulson continued. “We know all about your first attack on a Hydra base, and with our facilities and research knowledge – all of which will be at your disposal to use as you please – Fury thinks it likely you’ll be able to go at them again, and with great success.” 

“Once was enough,” Barton said, expression sombre. “I mean, I’d be more than willing to take them on again at some point, but as a job? I’m not sure I could –” He stopped abruptly as Natasha, without warning, scurried down from his shoulder and away from the conversation. A sharp growl on Hill’s right drew their attention, and she was surprised to see the Mightyena, Bucky, stood rigidly a few feet away. Its fierce gaze was aimed at Barton, twisted foreleg on full display, and Hill was under the distinct impression that, like Natasha, she and Coulson should excuse themselves. 

Barton remained unfazed by the interruption, frowning at his Pokémon with concern. “You wanna go back?” he said. “To the place they hurt you?” 

Bucky barked once, a clear affirmative. 

“Well, that’s great I guess, but I have to think of everyone here.” 

At that, the Arcanine stood, quickly coming over to stand a short way behind Bucky. As it approached, Natasha scampered up onto its back, and the Talonflame landed gracefully beside them. All looked as determined as Bucky, whose lips had curled back in a snarl. Barton studied them all for a moment, then turned back to Hill and Coulson with a slight smirk. 

“Looks like you’ve got your front runner.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Clint Barton. Pokemon master of the most dangerous/powerful Avengers on the roster. Or their mascot."


End file.
